Bajo la luna y los efectos del alcohol
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Vacaciones de verano, un plan para ir de campo y una fiesta bajo la luz de la luna son los ingredientes para que Taichi y Sora dejen fluir sus sentimientos. [Reto para Ferd99 en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni esta idea de historia.

* * *

 _ **Bajo la luna y los efectos del alcohol**_

Vacaciones de verano significan sol, playa y arena para mucho, pero para un grupo de adolecentes eso significaba arboles, montañas y un lago reluciente bajo un cielo azulado.

Taichi, Sora y sus demás amigos se dirigían a un fin de semana de campamentos que planearon con los de su grupo escolar. Desde inicio de semestre que la idea fue propuesta por la pelirroja, y causo que todos se entusiasmaran y plañeran el viaje.

Un hermoso bosque a las afueras de Odaiba era el lugar idóneo, solo se tenía que viajar durante hora y media para llegar. Y, acompañados de un profesor, se dirigieron en un autobús prestado por la escuela a al natural paisaje.

—Estamos por llegar —anunció el profesor, que conducía el vehículo.

—¡Ya era hora! —soltó un Taichi sentado a un lado de su mejor amigo.

—Ni que hubiéramos viajado por horas —Mimi le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

—Paren, estamos aquí para divertirnos —se apresuró a decir Sora.

El autobús salió de la carretera para adentrarse al bosque por un sendero de tierra y grava. El cambio de terreno provocó que el camión vibrara y esto se prestó para algunas bromas por parte de los que iban sentados en la parte trasera.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a una explanada a campo abierto, rodeado de los árboles y cerca de un lago lo que entusiasmo a más de uno.

Muchas ideas se presentaron en la cabeza de los jóvenes que se agazapaban sobre las ventanas del autobús que daba hacia aquel amplio terreno de agua azul brillante por el reflejo del sol.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo la emoción inundo los cuerpos de los jóvenes que a orden de su profesor encargado bajaron en orden.

—No entiendo porque nos tenía que acompañar el profesor, Terumi.

—Era el único modo de conseguir un transporte para todos, Taichi —Yamato le sujetó del hombro y le miro con complicidad—. Nos la pasaremos muy bien.

El castaño pasó su mirada a donde su amigo estaba observando y vio a Sora y Mimi platicando en la orilla del lago.

El castaño sintió un nervio y un frio recorrer por su espalda, pues el solo hecho de ver aquella pelirroja su sangre se congelaba. Era tan hermosa que le era imposible dejar de mirarla, y aquel viento que soplaba danzando con su cabellera y el reflejo del sol en el agua resplandeciendo en su rostro no ayudaba mucho.

—Amigo, la saliva.

Yamato le pasó un pañuelo a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Idiota.

La mañana se trató de armar las casas de campaña, ir por leña para en la noche y acomodar los víveres que traían.

Una vez todo en su lugar la diversión no se hizo esperar, algunos optaron por ir a nadar al lago. Otros fueron a inspeccionar las cercanías, y algunos solo se limitaron a quedarse cerca de las casas de campaña y platicar. Todo bajo las instrucciones del profesor que se quedo en el campamento para observar a todos.

De los que prefirieron salir a inspeccionar los alrededores fueron Taichi, Sora, Yamato y Mimi. Prefirieron caminar para reconocer donde se encontraban, y para encontrar un lugar donde podrían estar lejos de los demás y pasar un rato ellos.

No era de extrañar que se separaran de los demás, ellos tenían una amistad que no tendrían con ninguno otro de su grupo. Eran populares y se llevaban bien con todos, pero su aventura en el digimundo y todos esos años juntos les hicieron tener su propio mundo; uno que no cualquiera entendería.

—¿No nos estamos alejando mucho del grupo?

—Tranquila, Mimi, no nos perderemos.

Yamato le guiño el ojo solo para provocar que su amiga se sonrojara.

—Por cierto, vean lo que le encontré al profesor bajo su asiento.

El rubio saco un par de cantimploras que no parecían diferentes a las demás, pero cuando se las paso a sus amigos se percataron que no era agua lo que contenían.

—¿Es alcohol?

—Creo que nuestro profesor no planeaba aburrirse.

En ese momento fue cuando a Taichi entendió porque su amigo estaba tan confiado de que sería divertido aquel campamento aun cuando llevaran chaperón.

—Nos podemos meter en problemas —Sora cerró su cantimplora—. Se percatara que le faltan estas e interrogara a todos.

—No lo creo, vi que traía unas cuatro —Yamato se encogió de hombros—. Le deje dos de las nuestras, para cuando llegue a esas ya no sentirá la diferencia.

Dudosos sus amigos se quedaron viendo esperando ver si alguien se animaba hacer algo. Nadie dijo palabras en un par de minutos, hasta que Yamato se atrevió a dar el primer trago.

Seguido del rubio fue Taichi quien dio un sorbo ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas. Cuando le pasó una cantimplora a Sora esta permaneció incierta, pero al final dio un trago y sintió aquel sabor que raspo en su garganta.

—Es fuerte —dijo entre toces.

—Esa es mi chica —le felicitó Taichi.

Mimi fue la última, pero le tomó menos tiempo en dar el trago. Tras esto los cuatro amigos sonrieron y siguieron su caminó entre bromas y platica. La castaña fue la que puso su celular con música y así el trayecto fue más ameno.

Para antes de caer el anochecer regresaron al campamento para encontrarse con sus amigos que estaban alrededor de una fogata bailando y saltando. No se veía indicios del profesor, lo que les llamó la atención.

Pero no les importo nada, estaban siendo influenciados por los efectos del alcohol como para tener inhibiciones.

Se juntaron con sus amigos de grupo y comenzaron a bailar y reír. Para su suerte nadie se percató del estado en que estaban, ya que creían que era parte del ambiente que se estaba formando.

—Ven, Taichi, bailemos.

Sora tomó de a su mejor amigo para que se le acercara y así poder bailar, que para el castaño fue lo que esperaba. Y un gozo que no esperaba.

La pelirroja desinhibida bailaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, y el trataba de mantener su distancia. Aun con el alcohol encima sabía que no era correcto que estando en ese estado estuvieran bailando de manera tan sugestiva. Aun cuando sus hormonas pidieran un poco más.

Mientras bailaban en la fogata Taichi observo a lo lejos como sus amigos estaban bailando en la orilla de lago; salpicándose unos a otros en juego. Aquello llamó la atención de varios de sus amigos que se les unieron en su fiesta en el agua.

Y la noche transcurrió en una fiesta que se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche. La música, el fuego, la luna todo era una mezcla de diversiones para jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a iniciar sus vacaciones de verano de la mejor manera.

Sora se encontraba charlando con Mimi y otras amigas, lucia tan hermosa bajo la luna que estaba en el centro del cielo nocturno. Taichi sintió una punzada en su corazón, sabía lo que le pedía aquel órgano vital, lo que gritaba con fuerza en cada latir.

—Vamos amigo —Yamato se colocó a su lado y le dio un codazo—. Ve por ella.

—Sí.

Motivado e impulsado por los efectos de la bebida cortesía de su profesor fue en dirección de la pelirroja quien al verlo venir le sonrió, pero no espero lo siguiente. Un beso apasionado y cálido a su vez por parte de Taichi la tomó de sorpresa. No solo ella quedo estupefacta por la acción de su amigo, si no todos los que les miraban.

La sorpresa se convirtió en emoción y felicidad. Y con eso respondió al beso que su mejor amigo le estaba dando. Lo acepto y correspondió, y así sus labios danzaron ante la mirada de todos y con la luna llena de testigo.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó Taichi, al terminar el beso.

—No seas tonto —contesto, sonrojada por la ocurrencia.

—¿Qué?

—Tontito.

Y de nuevo volvieron a besarse.

(-)

La noche fue de fiesta hasta la madrugada, y después de varias horas de que salió el sol Taichi despertó. Y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al percatarse de quien estaba a su lado, su ahora novia y mejor amiga.

Con cuidado le dejo en su camping y se fue en dirección a los baños portátiles que estaban un poco retirados del campamento.

Se acercó al que tenía una figura de hombres y vio que tenía un seguro puesto. Se lo quitó y abrió la puerta para llevarse una sorpresa. Su profesor le miraba desmañando, con sus ojos desorbitados y molestos.

—¿Profesor?

—¡Taichi!

* * *

 _Vengo a cumplir con el reto que me ha puesto **Ferd99**. Amigo, espero que te guste este pequeño fic aunque temó que no. Debo confesar que me a costado esta historia, y es que yo no soy mucho de estos temas, pero siempre es bueno escribir fuera de tu zona de confort para mejor. _

_Espero sus opiniones, saludos._


End file.
